ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Firefly
All right! less time waiting to get to use a gun as COR! :D --Kongolo 10:49, 13 December 2008 (UTC) And more time waiting for the damn thing to shoot! XD --Ahkvan 21:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I spent literally hours trying to get this thing, yet still haven't gotten. I tried leveling a couple of jobs from 1-10 in the area then decided to just try to farm it with a level 75 job. In the amount of time I spent trying to get this thing, could have gotten Corsair from 1-20. So this is my warning to those trying to get this gun, it's probably not worth the farming time but if you want it, try to level a few jobs in the area but don't try to farm it unless you're planning on leveling syncing pre 15 a lot on Corsair because without Syncing, the gun will only last 9 levels. Petco 21:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Highly agree with the above. Spent many hours, no drop, on a 75 SAM/RNG plinking everything with a bow. Not worth the effort. --Traze 03:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Got it in the first chest i opened in the area, was just passing by and killed one mob for fun :P. If it has any importance it was darksday and last quarter moon (60%). Time to have fun with my unleveled cor and ranger ^^ Souf 16:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :That's funny, I just got one myself at 16:19, Darksday, Last Quarter Moon (60%) while leveling my BLM job. I just got it and looked it up, hence the exact in-game time :) --[[User:Tinarto|]] 00:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also got it on Darksday, Last Quarter Moon, inside first chest from first mob just passing through the area :P --Vulturelainen 09:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't think the day has anything to do with it. I recieved mine on Iceday, Full Moon (95%) Wysperfauna 09:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : I got mine by accident. Firesday, Last quarter moon (57%), about 19:00. I'd say there seems to be a trend. --Quirken 19:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) What good is a lvl 5 gun when you cant get the bullets to use it? Akeda 16:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Bronze Bullets are level 1. Bloodshadow 16:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::And Bronze Bandolier (from South Gustaberg caskets) dispenses 50 stacks of them. --Kyrie 16:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) NOT WORTH IT! NOT WORTH IT!! Believe me... in the time i spent farming this POS (and NOT GETTING IT) i could have taken Cor to 30. Or maybe not had a pissed off gf every time i went to bed at 4am. it's another prime example of SE making you suffer through hell for a crappy weapon you're just gonna throw away in a couple of levels. Just forget this gun. --VonnTaru 10:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :On the other side of the coin, it's nice for people who were just leveling a new job and happen to come across it. Got it on my first job I was leveling, used it for the agi+1 mainly though. Should come in handy if I ever get around to COR. It's a nice incentive to leveling outside of Windurst. Orcao 04:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC)